Wise Old Tales
* Summers' End * Swan Song * Must have started Nomad's Requiem. |items = * 2,000 coins * Knife (obtained during the quest) |kills = * 2 Zyras (level 230) * Shadowmancer (level 324) * Cursed Soul (level 120) * 2 Monsters (level 600) (if you fail the last puzzle) * Drazill (level 640) }} Walkthrough Speak to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village, and he will ask you to do him a job. He wants you to obtain the Scroll of Zaros, and if you do so he shall give you a reward. Accept and he will give you a translation map and ask you to speak to Zimberfizz about translations. You now need to go to Soul Wars (must have started Nomad's Requiem for this bit) and ask him for translations. He will now give you the translations on another scroll for 2,000 coins. Now go back to the Wise Old Man and give him the translations. He can now teleport you into Zyran. Once you teleport to Zyran you will be sent near a group of level 230 Zyras. You will need to kill two for two Zyra corpses in which you will need them later. Head north to the elder tree and search it. You will receive a blessed hatchet, a knife and a log which you will need to fletch it into an Elder spear. You will need to use it later on. Now go south-east and when you get to a castle you will need to ask a strange man about the altar. He will say nothing and tell you to leave. Talk to him again and he will start getting angry and send a level 324 Shadowmancer to fight you. The Shadowmancer uses only magic, but is immune to all normal types of attacks. You have to fight it with the elder spear. Once you defeat the Shadowmancer, the strange man will teleport away. You will need to search the castle for any information. You will then come across the book of curses. You start to freak out and you feel that you should leave. Go back outside the castle and press the small pillar just outside. The trapdoor next to it should unlock which you would be able to go inside. Be prepared: once you enter, you will be attacked by level 160 monsters inside and it's a multi-combat area. Finding the Cursed Stone Inside the trapdoor is a massive maze. The easiest way to get through the maze is by following the high leveled monsters: the nearer you are to the end of the maze, the more higher-level and more dangerous the monsters in the maze will get. Once you reach the end you will see a mysterious stone. Touch it and a level 120 Cursed Soul appears and will attack you. Like with the Shadowmancer only the Elder Spear can damage it. Kill the Cursed Soul and take the stone. Exit the maze and use the stone on the elder sword to create a Draconic Sigil. Now you will need to press Locate on it and it should open a cavern right in front of you. Enter the cavern and prepare for puzzles. The cavern Enter the cavern and press the blue pillar to open the first door. When you press you will be attacked by a level 60 shade. Kill it and enter the door. You will be in a room with three level 1 monsters. You will have to choose the right one: otherwise the other two will transform into a level 600 beasts and attack you. Choose the one on the left. Once you have dealt with the monsters, you can enter the final door. Enter the door and a cutscene will begin: As you enter the room, you will see the strange old man earlier from the quest touching the altar. He will shout at you and you will talk to him for a while. After you finish talking to him, he will transform into a boss called Drazill and starts attacking you. He is level 640 and uses magic, range and melee, a bit like Nomad. Prayers do not work during this boss fight, so it is adviced to have high level armour, absorb stats and loads of Saradomin flasks available. After you have killed Drazill, touch the altar and you will receive the Scroll of Zaros. Read the scroll and you will teleport back to the Wise Old Man. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * * * * * 150,000 experience in two skills over level 70 * 500,000 coins * Draconic sigil (use on any spirit shield to create a Shadow shield) * Access to use the Dark Age Spellbook (with 81 Magic and 230 quest points) * Talk to the Wise Old Man for access to Zyran Category:Rework